The invention relates to a DC motor comprising a cylindrical coil carrier, which comprises wire guide elements for guiding a first winding wire and a second winding wire of an air-gap winding on both side end sections.
A DC motor refers to an electric motor, which is operated with direct current, or a generator which reversely converts mechanical energy into electrical current. DC motors consist of a stationary part, the stator, and a rotably mounted part, the rotor. DC motors can have a rotor designed as an internal or external rotor. In the case of an internal rotor, the rotor is the internal part and the stator is the external part of the DC motor. External rotors have a reversed disposal of the rotor and the stator.
DC motors comprising an air-gap winding are preferably denoted as brushless DC motors, electronically commutated DC motors or also bell-shaped rotor motors and are characterized by the fact that air-gap windings are preferably designed as double stranded air-core coils having an air gap, in which the coil windings travel, that the DC motor develops no cogging torque and that said motor can rotate completely freely. In addition, air-gap windings have low mechanical vibrations, a high running smoothness as well a low inductance.
A DC motor comprising an air-gap winding is known from the German patent publication DE 20 2006 007 619 U1. The air-gap winding has a multilayer configuration and is designed as a wave winding having winding directions which extend obliquely, whereby a great deal of effort is invested in configuring the winding. The air-gap winding is embodied as an ironless winding, which rotates in the air gap and is mechanically commutated. The winding wire of the coil winding is a heat-bonding wire. After the production of said coil winding, a baking process is executed because the winding is the rotating part of the DC motor and therefore must form a compact unit.